A Bedtime Story
by Design Girl
Summary: A future fic involving a boy, his friend, his dad and a bedtime story.


TITLE: A Bedtime Story  
  
DATE: 3/28-3/31/04  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Everything up through "Requiem...."  
  
SUMMARY: A future fic involving a boy, his friend, his dad and a bedtime story.  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
AWWW! FACTOR: Off the charts, in fact we may need to create a new scale...  
  
DEDICATION: This one has to be dedicated to AL for all of her support and encouragement to me as a writer and for her tolerating my detailed and somewhat long and boring reviews of her work. I really think that the muse she refers to often that visits her and who hides from her on occasion, dropped by my house for five minutes and left this idea for me to write a story about.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joan of Arcadia and all of its characters are the creation and property of Barbara Hall, CBS and Sony Pictures. This story is for pure entertainment and not for any profit at all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story that "popped" literally into my head at the most improbable and inopportune time. I was working at home on actual work (as in what I get paid real money to do) and what I was writing about there could not have been farther from fan fiction and stories of the residents of Arcadia. Though it took me several days to write it all down and get it posted, it was one of those that had to be written. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd welcome your feedback, good or bad (so long as you're nice about it).  
  
---------  
  
"Is too...."  
  
"Is not...."  
  
"Is too....I heard my mommy say it."  
  
"Is not....you don't know nothin'. I've heard my daddy lots of times."  
  
"But you don't 'know' do you?"  
  
"Well....neither do you. Maybe I don't want to talk to you anymore, ever. You're not very nice anymore."  
  
"Fine, then go away, I'll get someone else to play with and to talk to."  
  
For someone observing the two small boys arguing on the playground, their commitment to their individual side of the issue was obvious. Both were about the same height, though while one had dark hair that never wanted to stay in place, the other had short lighter colored hair that never required any effort on the part of his mom.  
  
It was strange to see the two in such open disagreement. Typically they were more commonly referred to as "two peas in a pod" or "cut from the same cloth". This was certainly not the case this particular lunch time recess on this late fall day.....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Rove, do you have a moment?" the teacher offered as the young father stood helping the dark-haired boy on with his jacket.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Bensel," he replied to the teacher, then to the boy, he said,"Chris why don't you get your backpack and wait for me by the door. I need to see what the teacher wants."  
  
"Okay Daddy," replied the boy.  
  
Following the teacher to a location away from the door where the boy could not overhear, the young father asked, "Is something wrong Mrs. Bensel?"  
  
"No nothing serious Mr. Rove, I just thought I'd mention something that occurred today to you. It was just so out of the ordinary."  
  
"Did Chris get in trouble?"  
  
"No, it seemed as if he became completely sidetracked this afternoon from all of the activities. All he seemed to want to do was look through the story books as if he were looking for something specific."  
  
"He likes stories. He thinks it's an adventure learning to read."  
  
"Yes, I'd agree, but this was something different."  
  
"You say it started this afternoon?"  
  
"That's correct. I spoke to the aide that was monitoring the lunch recess and she said she'd noticed Christopher having a discussion with Michael, another young man in his class. Up till this afternoon, they have gotten along quite well and seemed to be close friends."  
  
"We know Michael very well Mrs. Bensel."  
  
"Perhaps from pre-school or kindergarten?"  
  
"No, actually, Michael and Chris are cousins."  
  
"Cousins?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That explains why they were so open with each other from the first day of school. Comparing that day to today, it was obvious that something has occurred."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bensel. I'll speak to Chris about this and see what I can find out."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Rove, and thank you again for speaking with me. You and your family have a nice evening."  
  
Turning to the door, the father asked, "Chris, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
Walking over to the door, the father leaned down and quietly asked the boy, "Are you too grown up now to hold my hand on the way to the car?"  
  
"I think so, at least today Daddy. One thing is we learned about being safe in parking lots and stuff. The other thing is that I wanted to talk to you 'man to man' about something. I don't think I should hold your hand if we're gonna do that."  
  
A wide smile spread across the father's face as he stood up and together the two men headed toward the parking lot.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"All buckled in?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Okay then, we're off to the YMCA for swimming lessons."  
  
"Is that today?"  
  
"Yes, swimming lessons, then home for dinner. I think mommy is making meat loaf tonight."  
  
"Meat loaf sounds good but I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Michael?"  
  
"Did Mrs. Bensel tell you Michael and I were bad?"  
  
"No, she told me the two of you weren't getting along."  
  
"That's part of what I want to talk to you about....but not the most important part."  
  
"Do you want to talk now?"  
  
"No. If I have swimming lessons now there won't be enough time and besides, there will be people around."  
  
"Would you rather talk later then, say after dinner and bath?"  
  
"If that's okay with you. Will you tell mommy that you and I are going to talk 'man to man' so she won't bother us?  
  
"Sure Chris, I'll explain to your mom. Now...tell me about your art project today. I saw them drying on the counter when I picked you up....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, the father sat watching the television when the boy approached.  
  
"Daddy, I'm ready."  
  
"All done brushing your teeth?"  
  
"Yes....um Daddy?" the boy whispered as he leaned close to his father ear, "Did you tell mommy we were gonna talk?"  
  
"Yes Chris, I did. Mommy is in Amber's room, run and say goodnight to them both and I'll meet you in your room."  
  
A few minutes later, the boy ran into his room joining his father.  
  
"Okay, here you go," the father said pulling back the covers on the bed.  
  
The boy jumped in the bed and worked to get his covers just right. Anyone watching the two would have correctly guessed that this was a common ritual between father and son. As the boy finally settled down, the father sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay Chris, you wanted to talk. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Daddy, you have to stop calling mommy, 'Jane'."  
  
Surprise written on his face, the father replied, "Why do you say that son?"  
  
"Cause her name is 'Joan'."  
  
"What brought this up?"  
  
"Well Michael told me today that her name was 'Joan' and I answered back that it was 'Jane'."  
  
"Is this why you and Michael weren't getting along?"  
  
"Yep. He said his mommy calls my mommy 'Joan' and that his mommy should know cause they're friends. I said to him that her name was 'Jane' cause that's what you call her and you must be right cause you love her and stuff."  
  
"So far I think I get it. But why then did you spend so much time looking at story books this afternoon if that's what you and Michael were talking about?"  
  
"I'll show you," the boy said pulling up the corner of his pillow and taking out a crinkled, folded piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it he said, "See there Daddy, 'Joan' is spelled J-O-A-N. 'Jane' is spelled, J-A- N-E. They're way different cause they have some different letters."  
  
"How did you find out what letters are in the names, Chris?"  
  
"Well, I remembered some of the pictures from the stories Mrs. Bensel read to us that had people named Joan and Jane in them. I spent my free time this afternoon today looking for those pictures, and then when I did, I wrote the names down so I could ask you."  
  
"You say you remembered the pictures from the stories?"  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
The father thought back to his own youth and when he himself had first became aware of his ability to recall pictures and events. Things had been far simpler then, before he realized that the ability to do so was not common to everyone around him.  
  
Returning his attention to his son, he asked,"Why don't you think mommy would say something to me if I was calling her by the wrong name?"  
  
"I thought about that Daddy and decided that mommy wouldn't want to hurt your feelings and say that you weren't paying attention or stuff, she loves you too much to do that."  
  
As the father sat there gazing at his son, he realized how amazing the young man was and how precious a gift he was to his parents.  
  
The boy continued, "Daddy, is Michael right? Is mommy's name really 'Joan'?"  
  
"Yes, it is Chris."  
  
"Then Daddy, if you know that's what it is, why do you call her something else?"  
  
"Son you aren't the first one to ask that question, and it's not very easy to explain to anyone most especially someone your age."  
  
"Daddy, I'm six now remember? I understand lots of stuff."  
  
"Okay, I'll try. Let's see.....people lots of times have special names for other people. You call me daddy, but I have another name that grown up people call me right?"  
  
"Yep, Adam or Mr. Rove."  
  
"That's right. And you and Amber have a special name for your mom; you both call her 'mommy' when nobody else can."  
  
"Amber and I would let you call her that too if you want."  
  
Smiling at his son's generosity, he continued, "Well thank you Chris, but I don't need to borrow 'your' special name for mommy cause I have one of my own....I call her 'Jane'."  
  
"Doesn't mommy get mad about it Daddy?"  
  
"No son, your mommy likes it a whole lot better when I call her 'Jane' than when I call her 'Joan'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before answering the father smiled having known that no conversation with a six-year old could ever pass without that single word question coming up at least once.  
  
He continued, "It's because she knows that when I call her 'Jane' I'm thinking of how special she is to me."  
  
"If you sure...."  
  
"I am Chris."  
  
"If her name is really 'Joan' I guess I'd better tell Michael I'm sorry for not getting along with him at school."  
  
"That's a good idea," the father offered in reply. "Ready to go to sleep now?"  
  
"Almost...but would you read me a bedtime story?"  
  
"Instead of reading one tonight, how about I make one up"  
  
"A made up story? Those are my favorite," the boy replied.  
  
"Okay, snuggle down under the covers and listen......"  
  
As the father started into the story a smile entered his eyes remembering the story as it had played out in his own life not all that many years ago. Neither father or son heard the approach of footsteps outside of the open bedroom door of someone else who always found the father's made up stories to be her favorites as well.....  
  
"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a prince. Now the prince was very lonely. He had just one friend that he liked to spend time with and everyone else ignored him most of the time or called him names."  
  
"It's not nice to call people names," the boy added.  
  
"Yes, that's right," the father continued......"Now three years before something had happened in the prince's life that made him feel very sad. Even his one good friend couldn't make him feel better. So the prince decided he would make things to try and explain what he was feeling. He made all kinds of things out of whatever he could find. Lots of people laughed at the things he made, but he kept on making them anyway."  
  
"Like your art projects Daddy?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes....now one day a beautiful princess moved into the kingdom. From the very first day the prince met the princess, he thought she was special. What was extra special too was that the princess understood lots of things about the prince and wouldn't let other people decide if she should be friends with him or not. Because the prince was so happy about meeting someone who wanted to be his friend, he made up a special name to call the princess."  
  
"Did the princess think he was strange cause he made up a new name for her?"  
  
"Well....maybe at first.... Anyway, after a little while the princess accepted the name that the prince called her and they grew closer and closer as friends. One day though, the princess thought she needed to save the prince from doing something bad so she broke one of the special things that he had made."  
  
"Did the prince get mad at the princess?"  
  
"No, not mad really, he just couldn't understand why the princess, who had been so special to him and who seemed to understand him so well, would do something so terrible."  
  
The father, stopped by his vivid memories of a long ago incident quieted for a moment. In the hallway, their unknown audience shed a tear, recalling that day when she'd had a 'failure of imagination'.  
  
Both were brought back to the present when the boy asked, "What happened then Daddy?"  
  
"....Well the prince was very sad, he was thinking a lot about the bad things that had happened to him before and about the princess and how she wasn't his special friend anymore."  
  
"Did the princess go away?"  
  
"No, that's one of the best parts.....The princess was really sorry for what she had done and tried and tried to get the prince to be her friend again. She watched the prince and saw that he was very sad and kept trying to talk to him and get him to stop thinking about the past and to start thinking more about the future."  
  
"So did they kiss and make-up and get married and stuff?"  
  
"You're rushing my story," the father said with a grin before continuing....."Yes, they did kiss, but other people and things got in the way of them being together. Also, they still had to learn lots more stuff about each other and about themselves before it was clear to both of them that the time was right."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Oh things like responsibility, love, respect, compassion, jealousy, and lots of others too."  
  
"Daddy, can I close my eyes while you finish the story?"  
  
"Sure son," the father said smiling, knowing sleep for the child was only moments away.  
  
When the father did not immediately continue, the child opened one eye and asked, "Aren't you gonna finish?"  
  
"Oh sorry son....Well finally, one dark and stormy night, the prince decided that he needed to talk to the princess and he went over to her house to see her. That was the first time that both the prince and the princess actually admitted to each other that what was between them was more than just a good friendship. And though things weren't perfect between the two of them right away after that, at least they each understood....."  
  
The father glanced down at his son and noted the even breathing and the smile on the small face. Yeah, he felt like that too every time he thought about how the prince and the princess had come to be together. After tucking the covers in around his now sleeping son, the father reached over, turned off the bedside light and then stood to exit the room. As he entered the hall, pulling the door mostly closed behind him, he didn't immediately notice the woman who had been listening to his story.  
  
"Hey," she said to the young father.  
  
Startled briefly he turned around and, with a slight grin, replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"Did the prince and the princess live happily ever after?"  
  
His grin spreading into a wide smile, and, as he grasped her hand and drew her into his arms for a long and tender kiss, he answered, "Unchallenged."  
  
~ The End ~  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know sappy, dopey, mushy, etc. But doesn't it want to make you just say AWWW! Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to hear what you thought so please review. 


End file.
